


[VID] A Midsummer Night's Dream

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aristocrat! Credence, Fanvids, Identity Swap, M/M, Power Swap, Velet! Percival, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † Victorian AU †Credence is a young aristocrat, and Graves becomes his personal valet.





	[VID] A Midsummer Night's Dream

 

I saw you, walking among the roses.

Looking so lonely, even unhappy.

Yes. I fell in love.

 

The next Sunday, I washed myself with soap and hot water, and put on my best clothes, and went to church where I could see you again.

I did see you.

 

_I have a gift for you._

Told me to wait, said he’d have something for me. Guess what was in the folder. A packet of travel brochures.

_It’s a trifle. A relic from my days in Paris._

 

Commands me, Commands me to dance…

His Vainglorious Most Elegant Highness.

_Rubini is performing tomorrow. We can meet at the Cathedral_

I can’t do that.

… should have heard how their tongues were wagging when we danced.

Commands me, Commands me

 

This won’t do.

Careful.

Listen to me.

Ah you know. You’re not a child.

For What?

… A man, a servant?

 

Horribly sick, sick like a prince in a fairy tale, a prince who can not eat or drink because of love.

Yes, it is a game. But we play it when we…

 

A week later, I saw you again…

You meant that?

I’m tired of this game. And I ask to be excused in order to resume my work.

Are you stark mad? What do you want?

Do you want me to kiss your feet again? What?

 

A servant. It would be in the papers.

 

If it is true, that a robber can enter the Kingdom of Heaven and be with the angels, then why can’t a peasant like me… (be with you).

 

_I can’t even hear my own voice in my own head. I only hear yours._

 

 

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> * BGM: Canção do Mar by Dulce Pontes
> 
> **Video Published on Dec 3, 2016


End file.
